


Do you remember?

by Cadoan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Kissing, M/M, Movie Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky remained passive, unmoving. Steve forced himself to go on.</p>
<p>"Do you remember... us?"</p>
<p>Bucky looked away, down into the ground. </p>
<p>"Yeah. I remember it all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you remember?

**Author's Note:**

> Just came home from premier night for Civil War here in Sweden and this popped into my head. Obviously don't read if you want spoilers for the movie!

Riding the elevator down into the old Siberian compound, Steve was on edge. You'd think being one of the Avengers, being a _super_ _hero_ , would've made him used to it, but he felt like he'd never get used to it. His pulse still quickened and he still felt a little scared every time.

Everything had gone so south, so fast. He just wanted to do good, do some real good, but everything was just crumbling apart around him. As if the rug was being pulled away from under his feet.

The elevator moved slowly, creaking and grinding metals against metal. Steve tasted blood in his mouth and there was a roaring sound in his ears. He closed his eyes for a second and tried to block it out, tried to focus. Movement to his left interrupted him and he turned his head. That roaring in his ears again.

_Bucky._

Steve's heart ached. Bucky was alive, Bucky was here, Bucky was with him. Steve overwhelmed by that fact, and a part of him knew that he wasn't thinking straight when it came to Bucky. He'd really thought he'd lost Bucky forever, but then he came back. Brainwashed, messed up, used, but still Bucky. Steve's heart broke a little bit every time he looked at this Bucky: the Winter Soldier. The man looked so tired, none of the playfulness and witty smiles Steve remembered from their youth in Brooklyn. It was all serious and sad, and there was a darkness in Bucky's eyes even when he was't carrying out orders because of his Hydra brainwashing.

Steve looked at Bucky in silence as the elevator slowly continued to move downwards. He looked at the long, unwashed hair and deep lines in the man's face and he had to swallow down a lump of sadness. If only they both had been born in another time. He remembered so clearly the stolen kisses and touches, the longing looks in public. The fear of getting caught and the thrill of not. He didn't even know if Bucky remembered any of that. Steve had no idea of how much Bucky had lost.

Before Steve realized what he was doing, he had lifted his hand and gently touched the side of Bucky's face. Bucky reacted instanly by moving his head, looking at Steve. Light blue met light blue, and Steve knew he had to ask. He would never be able to get it out of his head otherwise.

"Do you remember?"

Bucky remained passive, unmoving. Steve forced himself to go on.

"Do you remember... us?"

Bucky looked away, down into the ground.

"Yeah. I remember it all."

He looked up at Steve again, and Steve was pinned to the spot. He couldn't move, and suddenly Bucky was in his space, and then he felt lips against his own. Bucky's lips were dry and chapped, and then Steve's hands found Bucky's hair and then they kissed oh so desperatly. Their tongues clashed hard, lips and teeth bumping. Steve tasted sweat and metal and Bucky's stubble felt rough against him, setting his skin aflame. Steve didn't have to hold back, relieved to feel that Bucky pushed back with strength to match his own, and he poured as much feelings as he could into the kiss. He had waited 70 years for this.

When they broke apart, they were panting. They both took a step back and looked at eachother in silence. Steve wanted to do it again, he wanted to pull Bucky close and never let go, but he didn't. They both knew this could be it. This could be their final fight. It saddened Steve, but at least he had Bucky by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> This movie was really bad for shipping tbh. And what was with the forced romance between you know who? :(


End file.
